La gata de Lily y el perro de Sirius
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Todo se trataba de… una gata pelirroja y un perro sin hogar. Intercambio White Elephant (Mayo).


**Harry Potter** es una creación de** J. K. Rowling.**

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_**Advertencia:**__ Slash, no homofobicos._

Fic creado para intercambio** White Elephant **_(Mayo)_ y es **para Ame Winner.**

* * *

******–****.–**

**La gata de Lily y el perro de Sirius**

**–****.–.–**

¿Todo se trataba de... un gato?

Sirius frunció las cejas de manera casi insultada, no comprendía.

¿Cómo que un gato?

No, no y más no. Si a Remus debía gustarle algo, eso eran los perros. ¡Los perros!

—_No un gato... —_rumió.

Pero al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se metió entre unos pilares y observó a lo lejos al susodicho con... el susodicho.

—¿Por qué nos escondemos? ¿Nuevamente te ha pillado la de turno con otra?

James, el que menos esperaba de todos, había asomado a un lado suyo y con una sonrisa bastante divertida veía donde él.

—No veo a nadie, sólo a Lunático con un...

Silencio.

—Ahhh, ya entiendo.

James se alejó y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos mandó una sonrisa cómplice a su mejor amigo.

—Entiendes… ¿qué? —éste frunció las cejas.

—Tú sabes —lanzó una ojeada a lo lejos y nuevamente le observó a él de manera casi secreta.

—No, no sé.

—Claro...

Silencio.

—Sería más fácil si se lo dijeras.

—Entiende algo cuatro ojos, no sé de qué rayos hablas. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a buscar a Evans a ver si ahora sí te hace caso?

Golpe bajo.

James se encogió de hombros socarronamente sonriente. —Me gustaría aprender del experto.

Cuando se trataba de Lily, James sí que era muy sensible, pero también astuto si el tema era jugar a ver quien golpeaba más fuerte.

—¿Experto en qué?

Frente a ambos se encontró la presencia de Remus, éste traía el gato a brazos que, al sentir la mirada del de cabello negro, maulló asustado y corrió a enredarse en la nuca del licántropo.

—Sirius...

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —se defendió.

James seguía muy sonriente. —Hablamos de lo experto que es Canuto en ser directo co-...

—¡Ya cállate cuatro ojos!

—Oblígame.

Sirius apretó los puños, bufó, miró a Remus que le veía en expectativa y entonces se giró siguiendo de largo su camino.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

James, que le había seguido con la mirada, la volvió al gato; éste seguía algo espantado y vigilaba al de ojos azules de manera desconfiada. —¿Un gato? —Y se acercó un poquito sin ganas de agarrarlo, francamente no era su admirador, pero ése en especial tenía algo que no sabía.

Remus pareció silencioso un momento, lo que se le hizo bastante sospechoso para el de lentes, quien le miró profundamente como si leyera sus pensamientos antes de soltar un: —Oh...

–.–

Esa tarde Sirius había faltado a clases (lo que no era nada raro), y caminaba rumbo a...

Sacó el mapa del merodeador.

...derecho. Después dobló a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y con la paciencia de siempre, esa que tenía cuando quería algo ya, abrió la puerta de una patada bramando sobre el hecho de que llevaba medio día buscándolo y que había sido obligado a ir por –mostró el mapa– agitándolo, apretando los labios y volviendo a guardárselo al faje del cintillo.

—Ya deja de rogarle a Evans, ¿no tienes dignidad?

Alzó una ceja inquisidora al ver que el de lentes no mencionaba nada, siquiera una queja. Miró a la derecha y observó que estaba acompañado de... una amiga de Lily. No había reconocido su nombre, pero claro que se acordaba de esas uñas. Buscó más, pero al parecer la otra ya se había marchado.

—Joder James, ¿qué rayos haces? —¿De verdad el de lentes estaba tan desesperado por algo relacionado con la pelirroja?—. Agarra tus cosas, nos... —pero se detuvo y movió el rostro a diferentes lados, como olfateando algo, antes de girarse abruptamente y clavar esos ojos penetrantes en su amigo, quien tragó—. ¿James?

Éste alzó una mano al frente, mostrándole la palma y agitándola nerviosamente. —Antes que comiences, puedo explicarlo.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

—Bueno... en realidad... —desvió los ojos azules intentando encontrar una excusa, pero sin dejarle continuar el moreno se acercó y le jaló del cuello rumbo a la puerta haciendo que James soltara el gato que escondía a su espalda.

—¡Nos vamos! —jaló de mal talante—. Sólo esto me faltaba, ¡tú! —mascullaba bajo sin entendérsele, pero seguro se trataba de puras injurias y un —Traidor — y otro —Mi propio hermano.

—¿Qué sucede?— Lupin había aparecido a la entrada, llevaba en sus brazos un par de libros, y se fue de sentón contra el piso ante la salida abrupta del otro—. Sirius, ¡¿podrías tener mas cuidado?!

—Al diablo —él seguía muy molesto y avanzó medio metro más con el otro a cuestas—, ¡tenemos prisa!

—Joder Canuto, ¡espérate! —James logró soltarse, el otro era imposible en aquel humor—. ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos con tanta urgencia?

—Vamos donde los muggles —aclaró—. Adoptaré un perro.

—¿Un perro? —James alzó las cejas—. ¿Para qué quieres uno si contigo es suficiente?

—Sirius —Lupin, tras haberse levantado, llevó dos dedos a la frente, irritado—, esto es ridículo. Tú no puedes cuidarte ni a ti mismo.

—Puedo, y Perro también lo hará.

—¿Perro?

—Sí, Perro.

James arrugó la nariz. —¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

—El que a mí se me pega la gana —se ofendió—. Además, es un buen nombre.

—¡Basta! —Lupin lanzó una mirada discreta a la fémina, quien sólo los observaba, entonces caminó medio metro más al pasillo haciendo entender al moreno que le siguiera—. No sé qué te sucede, pero hoy estás superándote.

—Lo que sucede es que Canuto no soporta el hecho de qu-

—¡A callar Cornamenta!

—Oblígame —éste se sobaba el cuello. Terminó por acercarse y se encogió de hombros llevando las manos a los bolsillos sin preocupación alguna—. Les propongo algo: tú Canuto, llévate a Lunático, y yo me encargo del gato.

—¡Olvídalo! —ambos bramaron, bueno, Sirius, Lupin sólo sentenció.

—Canuto —el castaño ya iba entendiendo de qué iba todo, suspiró con resignación y negó sabiendo que no le queda de otra—, escucha, estábamos en clase de posiciones y algo combinamos mal que Lily no puede transformarse en su forma original.

—¿Evans? ¿Qué tiene E-... —miró al gato a lo lejos, éste no le quitaba los ojos verdes de encima. Pasados unos segundos, lo entendió—. Ah —y giró a Lupin y luego a James y de regreso al otro. Frunció las cejas—. ¡Pues igual quiero un perro!

El otro gruñó. —¡No tienes la capacidad!

—¿Y quién sí? ¿Tú? —Sirius se acercó, amenazante—. ¿Acaso tú podrías cuidar a un perro sin hogar?

A Lupin se le secó la boca bajo aquella mirada tan intensa y con nerviosismo observó al otro presente que traía cara de circunstancia, y de regreso al moreno. ¿Seguían hablando de lo mismo? Porque le daba la impresión que no.

Pero para Sirius aquello fue suficiente, se sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y tomando uno lo encendió mientras caminaba pasando a los dos de largo y se acercaba a "la gatita". —Encarguemos de está fierecilla entonces —se burló, su humor totalmente cambiado. Lily desde su forma de gato le lanzó un zarpaso.

—O-oye, ¡es-pera...

Pero la mano de James dándole palmadas al hombro le detuvo, le vio negar con lamentación pero sin remordimientos, y después le abrazó soltando un: —Hace rato que le buscaba adopción, pero no encontraba quien —se separó y le miró solemne—. Eres valiente Lunático.

Sin dejarlo responder ni nada, James se volvió donde los otros y se apresuró, interponiéndose entre su mejor amigo y su micha micha, de manera recelosa. Masculló un par de palabras al otro y se giró para acariciar la cabeza pelirroja de lo cual, sólo obtuvo otro arañazo, uno más a la colección del día.

–.–.–.–

—Oye Lunático...

Sirius estaba tirado sobre el césped de aquella montaña y observaba las estrellas mientras exhalaba una fumarola de tabaco, sus ojos estaban perdidos en los recuerdos. Aquellos días se encontraban acampando tras haber dejado la ciudad una semana después de la boda de James.

—... aún quiero un perro.

El castaño, quien lo miró por breves segundos, rodó los ojos y dio la vuelta a la página de su libro, para seguir leyendo.

—No te lo recomiendo, se adoptan solos y jamás se van.

Ambos soltaron una sonrisa suave, cómplice y entonces el más alto se dejó caer y se acomodó entre las piernas cruzadas del otro, mientras daba otra calada. Lupin siguió leyendo, pero había llevado una mano de manera inconciente a la cabeza morena, y daba toques suaves con los dedos.

—¡Si esa es su mejor cualidad! —agregó el otro, riendo como un perro viejo.

–.–

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios:** Si a ti no te gustó, a mí sí. Así que igual salgo ganando XD

_Referencias literales:  
_" un momento en el que se note que se tienen mutua confianza y que se apoyan entre sí a pesar de las circunstancias "

¿Ves esa complicidad, la confianza y el apoyo? Indiscutiblemente seguí la receta al pie de la letra.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...

_1,428 palabras_


End file.
